Madoka Narumi
Madoka Narumi is a character from Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning. She is Kiyotaka Narumi's Wife and Ayumu Narumi's sister-in-law. Appearance Madoka has black hair that goes a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are shown to be gray. She is mainly seen her yellow skirt with black high-heels with also her yellow jacket and white shirt. She is shown to be wearing other clothes as well. Personality Madoka doesn't act much like an adult like she is. She acts more as a teenager, as she is shown to fight with Ayumu over her weight, and other silly stuff. She can be nice, but there is times when she gets mad. ''Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning'' Madoka first appears in chapter 1. She notices that Ayumu is in trouble for a girl blaming him for her friend's death. She then gets the story from the two. Ayumu then tells her that unless the girl used a trick to kill her friend, Madoka doesn't believe, due to, she thinks that there's no way to do something like that. Afterwards, Ayumu tells the trick the girl uses and she runs off faking her death to she is actually killed. Madoka gets mad at Ayumu for somehow appearing at the crime scene that happened at Sayoko Shiranagatani's house. Ayumu figures out who the killer is, instead of Madoka, thinking that it was the old man that lived there. Later on, Madoka sees another death happen, she doesn't know who it is though. Afterwards, Madoka hears about the Blade Children. She doesn't know anything about them, trying to ask Ayumu, though he doesn't tell her anything. She goes to the Ayumu's school where Kanone Hilbert, Rio Takeuchi, Kousuke Asazuki, and Ryoko Takamachi are having a battle. Ayumu is hold capture by Kanone. He then is released, and helps the Blade Children. Though, he had help from Madoka. Ayumu managed not to kill none of the Blade Children. Then they all was sent to the hospital, this is when Ayumu tells Madoka that he loves her. She tells him she's older then him. Afterwards, Eyes Rutherford tells Madoka about everything of the Blade Children. He also tells Ayumu too. In the end of the manga, Madoka finally gets to see her husband again and she goes to visit Ayumu in the hospital. In the anime, however, Madoka doesn't get to know many things of the Blade Children, she doesn't get to see Ayumu ether at the end like she does in the manga. Great Detective Kiyotaka Narumi: Kurumi Kohinata's Challenge A girl nameds Kurumi Kohinata thinks Kiyotaka is a suspicious blood spattered rabbit carrying a Chinese broadsword. Though, Madoka tells her who that really was. Madoka tells her about TV show about the costume that Kiyotaka was wearing. Though, something bad happen and Kiyotaka was actually wearing evidence. Kiyotaka actually tried it on to have fun but it got stuck on him, of what Madoka told Kurumi. Madoka runs off and kicks Kiyotaka and the costume's head comes flying off and Kurumi picks it up. It ends with Kiyotaka wearing the costume again and Madoka goes and runs after him again, with Kurumi sitting on the sofa and asks herself why is he"The great detective". Important Information *Madoka often used to cry when Kiyotaka left her and she started thinking Ayumu was going to leave her as well, just because he is like his brother, even though he doesn't like to say it *She never got to know much of the Blade Children in the anime like she did in the manga *Before, a girl named Kurumi was engagged to Kiyotaka before Madoka ever got married to him *Madoka likes playing video games, as shown in volume 1, even though she complains about something during the game Category:Spiral characters Category:Females